


Comienzo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Jossed, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Incluso en medio de una gran competencia es posible encontrar a un verdadero amigo.
Kudos: 1





	Comienzo

Desde el momento en que Yukimura Seiichi había entrado a Rikkai se había vuelto popular entre sus compañeros e incluso entre algunos de sus senpai.

No sólo era su sencilla belleza; su amable sonrisa y el que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar un consejo o a tener una conversación sobre cualquier cosa hacían que todos se acercasen a él inevitablemente.

Por eso, una semana después de que comenzaran las clases, todos los de primer año lo conocían, lo saludaban e incluso lo invitaban a almorzar con ellos. Solamente había una excepción: Sanada Genichirou.

No era que éste lo esquivara, ni nada por el estilo. Sanada siempre respondía con un cortés "Buenos días" cuando Yukimura lo saludaba e incluso de vez en cuando se acercaba a despedirse con un simple "Hasta luego", pero nunca le daba la oportunidad de iniciar una conversación.

La oportunidad para cambiar esto llegó a la segunda semana, cuando comenzaron las pruebas para el club de tenis.

A diferencia de muchos colegios donde dejaban que cualquiera se inscribiese en el club que quisiera, en Rikkaidai sólo los que ya tenían experiencia y un buen potencial podían entrar al equipo de tenis.  
Rikkaidai no perdía el tiempo enseñándole a nadie desde cero y gracias a eso siempre conseguían un notable puesto en el torneo nacional e incluso el año anterior habían conseguido ser los campeones.

A pesar de que muchos consideraban que esas pruebas solamente desanimaban a la mayoría de los interesados en el club no era así, al contrario, cada año parecía que eran más los que intentaban entrar a pesar de saber que, aunque consiguiesen convertirse en miembros del club, sólo ocho podrían convertirse algún día en regulares.

Y en ese lugar, entre más de cien alumnos de todos los grados, Yukimura pudo distinguir la figura su estoico compañero con una raqueta en mano, esperando su turno junto a los demás. Sonriendo, Seiichi se acercó a éste.

—¡Sanada-kun! —Sanada retiró su mirada del partido que se realizaba en la cancha más cercana para observar a Yukimura de reojo y asintió.

—No sabía que jugabas tenis —comentó Yukimura, recostándose en la misma pared que Sanada mientras observaba sin prestar realmente atención las pruebas que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento—. Pareces el tipo de persona que iría al club de kendo.

—Prefiero entrenar en mi casa. —Era de esperarse, pensó Yukimura, sin sorprenderse a pesar de haber hecho aquel comentario sin pensar mucho, que después de todo Sanada sí practicase kendo.

—¿Crees que podrás entrar al club en el primer intento? —preguntó Seiichi, regresando al tema del tenis—. Dicen que es realmente difícil...

—Por supuesto. No pienso perder contra nadie. —La segura respuesta no se hizo esperar y Yukimura no pudo menos que admirar su confianza y desear que Sanada realmente consiguiese entrar al equipo.

Seiichi ya había entendido que al otro no le gustaba hablar si no era necesario y si Sanada deseaba concentrarse tanto en sus posibles oponentes él no lo distraería de su labor, por lo que permaneció en silencio hasta que llegó el turno de Sanada.

—Buena suerte —dijo antes de que éste entrase a la cancha.

—No es necesario —fue la cortante respuesta del otro. Yukimura no se inmuto, en vez de eso puso su mejor sonrisa y emuló la voz de Sanada:

—"No perderé contra nadie". —Seiichi contuvo una risita al ver como Sanada se alejaba rápidamente en un intento por esconder la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en su serio rostro ante la imitación.

A pesar de que Yukimura llevaba varios años jugando tenis e incluso acostumbraba a ver partidos de profesionales, él nunca había visto un estilo de juego como el de Sanada. Tal vez la influencia del kendo había hecho que el estilo de este fuese así o simplemente esa era su forma natural.

—Entrará al club. —Yukimura solo asintió a la afirmación de Yanagi, otro estudiante de primer año con el que había hablado poco ya que se encontraban en diferentes clases, sin apartar la vista del juego. Sanada realmente manejaba la raqueta como si de una espada se tratase, haciendo que cada uno de sus golpes pareciese un corte fino y mortal hasta el punto que, cuando Sanada definió el primer y único juego con un elegante revés, Yukimura casi esperaba escucharlo gritando _dô_.

Una vez el partido terminó, Yukimura se acercó y le entregó a Sanada una botella de agua; sabía que no era necesario decir nada sobre el partido. No que tuviese tiempo para hacerlo, ya que en ese instante lo llamaron para su prueba. Por un momento pensó en detenerse y decir "deséame suerte", pero sospechaba que Sanada no creía (ni dependía) en algo tan volátil como la suerte. Por eso Seiichi tomó su raqueta y se encaminó a la cancha en completo silencio.

—Que de malas —escuchó mientras saludaba a su oponente—. A casi nadie le ha tocado jugar contra un regular.

Muchas personas se habrían puesto nerviosas de inmediato al oír algo como eso, pero Yukimura sólo se entusiasmó más.

Cinco minutos después, cuando salió de la cancha, se encontró rodeado de caras sorprendidas e incluso envidiosas. Si bien Yukimura Seiichi no había sido el único que había conseguido ganar el juego de prueba sin si quiera perder un solo punto, nadie había conseguido vencer a un regular.

Posiblemente, pensó Yukimura, al día siguiente estarían diciendo que sólo había ganado por suerte o porque el regular lo había subestimado. Seiichi sabía que no había sido así y que para el segundo servicio su senpai había jugado en serio, mientras que él ni siquiera había considerado necesario usar todo lo que sabía.

Aun así eso no significaba nada. En Japón y en el mundo habían cientos de jugadores aun mejores y no podía (ni debía) confiarse por una pequeña victoria como esa; él conocía su potencial y lo que los demás dijesen no importaba. Su camino para ganar su lugar en el equipo de Rikkai apenas estaba comenzando y en un futuro tendría innumerables oportunidades para demostrarle a los demás su verdadero tenis.

Decidido, Yukimura comenzó a alejarse de la cancha, no necesitaba quedarse a escuchar los resultados para saber que él había entrado al club, pero el rostro de Sanada, quien aun se encontraba entre el grupo de personas que lo observaban, lo detuvo.

Al igual que en los demás Genichirou se veía sorprendido pero había algo más en sus ojos y la forma en que lo miraba. Yukimura tardó unos segundos en identificar ese _algo_ y cuando lo hizo sólo pudo sonreír. Lo estaba observando como si se tratase de un rival.

—Sanada-kun —Seiichi se acercó a este nuevamente—, cerca a mi casa hay unas canchas publicas que casi siempre están desocupadas. Deberíamos entrenar en ellas de vez en cuando.

Genichirou sólo asintió y le regresó la botella -llena hasta la mitad- con una expresión seria. Yukimura la aceptó con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que ese era el principio de algo similar a una amistad con Sanada.


End file.
